Aerodynamic Duo
Aerodynamic Duo '''is an episode of ADWSS. Summary SpongeBob and Patrick take a plane ride but drive everyone crazy and make things go terribly wrong. Synopsis Patrick and SpongeBob are at the airport, going through the checkers. A cop discovers Patrick is carrying metal items with him, and asks what he is carrying that is metal. Patrick misunderstands this question and believes that the cop is the one carrying metal. Frightened by this, Patrick beats up the policeman. When SpongeBob points this misunderstanding out, Patrick realizes and frantically runs with SpongeBob to their flight before they are arrested. Once they get on the plane, SpongeBob questions what Patrick had that was metal. In reply, Patrick pulls a chewed-up soda can out of his mouth, stating that he thought when you drank a soda can, you ate the can with it. Right after saying this, the intercom begins the countdown to the liftoff. SpongeBob makes a joke about the intercom, saying it has trouble counting because the numbers in the countdown are spoken so sproadically. To their surprise, the intercom comes out of its slot and says that they hurt his feelings, and the intercom walks off the plane, with SpongeBob and Patrick confused. The plane lifts off, and SpongeBob cheers in excitement, only to be silenced by the fish sitting near them, who says he's trying to read "Hary Otter and The Deathly Hallows", an obvious parody of "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows". SpongeBob states that the book is boring, and he tells him a bit of how the book ends because he thinks it would save time if he didn't have to read the entire boring book. The fish complains because he spoiled the ending. A waiter comes by and asks Patrick if he would like seanuts. Patrick states in reply that he is allergic to seanuts, and sneezes so hard that the waiter falls out the plane window. SpongeBob yells at Patrick in shock, about the fact he never knew he was allergic to seanuts. A couple of fish nearby comment on the fact SpongeBob didn't yell at Patrick for possibly killing the waiter instead. SpongeBob and Patrick crawl out the window onto the plane wing, where they find the waiter. The waiter tries to say something but falls off the plane before he can. SpongeBob and Patrick decide they should get back inside, but a fish closes the window because the wind made it too cold for him. Patrick falls off the wing and is caught on another plane wing. SpongeBob jumps to him and reaches to an open window nearby, and attempts to pull Patrick in. Instead, he falls down. So SpongeBob crawls inside and gets an emergency parachute. He throws the pack at Patrick, and he parachutes back torwards the plane. The parachute gets stuck on the plane's propellor and he is spun in circles very quickly, until the parachute rips and he is thrust into the window, where SpongeBob is waiting, as if he knew all of that was going to happen. Patrick, likely nauseated, asks for an airsickness bag. SpongeBob hands one to him, but instead of vomiting in it, he tosses it out the window, saying someone now has a free lunch bag. SpongeBob states that they are above the ocean and nobody would get it. The bag lands on a raft the waiter made out of driftwood to survive, and he is happy with this. Patrick tells SpongeBob that it would be cool if they got to pilot the plane, which SpongeBob agrees to. So Patrick goes into the pilot's room and shoves the pilot out of the window and tries to pilot the plane, with SpongeBob stating that wasn't a good idea. They panic since they have no idea how to fly the plane, and suddenly the plane runs out of fuel. Patrick states it was nice knowing SpongeBob for the past twenty-six years as his last words, with SpongeBob agreeing to Patrick's statement because he's awesome. Patrick is annoyed by this, so SpongeBob tries to change the subject by asking Patrick if he has any other last words. Patrick simply says "waffles", and SpongeBob yells at Patrick for having stupid last words. The plane crashlands in the ocean nearby the place where the waiter's raft is, and everyone is safe. SpongeBob and Patrick exit the plane to discover everyone is fighting over the "lunch bag" Patrick threw out the window earlier. SpongeBob points out the free lunch bag, causing Patrick to facepalm, as the episode comes to an end. Transcript *(Scene: Ocean Blu Airport)' *'SpongeBob:' Wow, Patrick, I can't believe it! We're going on a plane trip to Anchovie City! *'Patrick:' Yeah! *'(They walk to the area that checks for metal)' *'Patrick: (walks through metal-checker, an alarm is heard)' Huh? *'Policeman:' What are you carrying that is metal? *'Patrick:' You're carrying something that is metal? Oh my goodness! GET HIM! '(whacks policeman on the head repeatedly)' *'SpongeBob:' Um.... Patrick..... I think he was talking to you, not himself. *'Patrick:' Oh. In that case we better run. *'(SpongeBob and Patrick frantically run into the plane through all of the checkers, they make it into the plane with about 2 minutes until take-off, all the others are sitting down, they take a seat)' *'SpongeBob:' Say, what WAS it that set off the beeping? *'Patrick: (reaches inside mouth and pulls out a chewed-up soda can)' I thought you were supposed to eat the entire soda can with the soda. It wasn't pretty. *'Intercom Voice:' The plane flight will begin in ten seconds. Ten... nine.... eight...... seven..... six...... five...... *'SpongeBob:' Hey intercom, why do ya stop between the numbers? Are you having a hard time counting? *'Intercom: (jumps out of its slot)' You hurt my feelings! '(runs off the plane)' *'Patrick:' Okay...... *'(the plane takes flight and goes through the clouds)' *'SpongeBob:' Weee! *'Fish 1: (in the chair behind them)' Shhh! I'm trying to read. *'Patrick:' Read what? *'Fish 1:' Harry Otter and the Deathly Hallows. It's the last book! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, THAT? Haha, that book is lame. I'll save you some time: Ronald Anchovie ends up with Herminnowe, and Harry Otter ends up with- *'Fish 1:' HEY! You spoiled the ending! *'Waiter Fish: (walks by)' Would you like some seanuts? *'Patrick:' I'm allergic to seanuts! Ah.......choo! '(sneezes at the waiter, causing the waiter to fall back and out the window)' *'SpongeBob: (in shock)' PATRICK! *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob:' I never knew you were allergic to seanuts! *'Fish 1: (facepalms)' Seriously? *'Fish 2:' You've gotta be kidding me. *'SpongeBob and Patrick: (walks out the window the waiter fell out of onto the plane wing)' *'SpongeBob:' I bet he's out here. *'Waiter:' DUDE! I AM GONNA '(falls off plane wing)' *'Patrick:' Gonna what? *'SpongeBob:' We should probably get back inside the window. *'Patrick:' Yeah. *'Fish 2: (closes window they were going to enter again through)' Phew, it sure is breezy out there. *'SpongeBob:' OH BARNACLES! Now what? *'Patrick:' I have no idea. '(falls off plane wing, grabs onto the plane wing further to the end of the plane, which is sideways)' *'SpongeBob:' PATRICK! Don't worry, I gotcha! '(jumps, the plane continues to fly and he is thrust onto the same wing as Patrick, holding on tight)' Patrick, I see a window! '(grabs onto the window's ledge, pulls himself up, and offers his hand to Patrick)' Grab on! *'Patrick: (reaches for SpongeBob's hand as dramatic music plays, the dramatic music stops and Patrick falls down)' *'SpongeBob:' PATRICK! '(runs to the back of the plane and gets a parachute, he throws it out the back window and it goes torwards Patrick)' I hope this works...... *'Patrick: (catches the parachute and wears it, glides torward the plane)' Almost there...... and...... '(parachute gets stuck on the plane's propellor, causing him to spin around in circles very quickly, the parachute rips and he is launched into a window, where SpongeBob is waiting for him)' *'SpongeBob:' You're back! *'Patrick:' Yeah, please give me an airsickness bag now. *'SpongeBob:' Here. '(hands Patrick an airsickness bag)' *'Patrick: (throws it out the window)' There. *'SpongeBob:' Huh? *'Patrick:' Now somebody has a free lunch bag! *'SpongeBob:' But Patrick, we're right over the ocean. *'Patrick:' Well, maybe somebody lives in the ocean! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, if somebody did live there, it would be soggy. *'Patrick:' Speaking of lunch bags, I'm hungry. *'SpongeBob:' Well, I guess you shouldn't have sneezed at the waiter. I wonder where he is now. *'(Scene: Ocean)' *'Waiter: (on a raft, when suddenly the airsickness bag falls onto his raft)' Oh look, a free lunch bag! *'(Scene: Plane)' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, wouldn't it be cool if we were piloting the plane? *'SpongeBob:' Yeah. *'Patrick:' Well, I'm going to. *'SpongeBob:' How? *'Patrick: Follow me. '''(enters pilot room, with SpongeBob following, throws the pilot out of the window, attempts to drive the plane) *'SpongeBob: '''Patrick, I don't really think that was a smart idea...... *'(Scene: Ocean)' *'Pilot: (falls onto the raft where the waiter is)' Oh look, a free lunch bag! *'(Scene: Plane)' *'(the alarm is going off)' *'SpongeBob:' HOW DO YOU FLY THIS THING? *'Patrick:' I DON'T KNOW! *'SpongeBob:' WHY ARE WE YELLING? *'Patrick:' I DON'T KNOW! *'SpongeBob:' I wonder what this E means on the gauge. A red stick is pointing at it. *'(the plane falls down)' *'SpongeBob:' AUGH! *'Patrick:' WHY ARE WE YELLING!? *'SpongeBob:' I DON'T KNOW! *'Patrick:' It was good knowing you for the last 26 years, SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' Yes it was, because I'm awesome. *'Patrick: (facepalms)' *'SpongeBob:' Any last words? *'Patrick:' Um..... waffles. *'SpongeBob:' WAFFLES? WAFFLES are your last words? *'(the plane hits the water, SpongeBob and Patrick are safe)' *'Patrick:' Phew. Let's see how the others are doing. *'(SpongeBob and Patrick exit the plane to reveal all of the fish fighting over the "lunch bag")' *'Fish 2:' THE LUNCH BAG IS MINE! *'Waiter:' IT'S MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! *'SpongeBob:' Oh look, a free lunch bag. *'Patrick: (facepalms)' *'(episode ends)''' Trivia Production *This episode was originally episode 2b but was pushed for unknown reasons. **Due to this, the animation is slightly less vivid in color and is rather notable when compared with the pair episode. Continuity *The name of the airport is "Ocean Blu Airport". In the original episode made as 2b, the name of the airport was identified as "Deep Sea Airport". This is similar to the middle school name in "Back To School". *Although in the official script posted the policeman was named "Cop", he appears identical to Officer John, who appears in various episodes, most notably "Time To Shine" as the cop who is disgusted by Squidward's antics. For some odd reason, however, Officer John has never been named correctly in ADWSS. He has been called "Cop", "Policeman #1", and "FBI Worker" despite the last name does not describe him. *The word "peanut" has been replaced with "seanut" again, similarly how it was done in "Pranks A Lot" from the original SpongeBob series, where Patrick finds a can of "seanut brittle" and opens it, only for springs to bounce up into his face. Errors *When SpongeBob and Patrick exit the plane to see where the waiter went, the sky appears darkened. However, in the airport the large window on top showed plenty of light and in the background a clock could be seen saying "10:37 AM" if zoomed in at, suggesting it was day. The light could not have made such a sudden change within such a short time. *When the scene cuts to the waiter finding the lunch bag, he is in the ocean on a driftwood raft. However, the waiter fell off not even a minute after the plane launched, so he should have landed in the middle of a city and would die from impact. **Even if they were legitimately over the ocean, he would die from impact, as water is still a surface. With that velocity he would surely get hurt and likely die. *When Patrick is being spun on the propellor, pause if you are watching it on DVD. Patrick does not appear as a cartoon's comedic blur when being spun, but he appears legitimately as himself. This is because the FPS is very high at this moment. If you look at Patrick his colors appear much paler. **This could be because if the colors were vivid as usual, the spinning might cause children to have seizures due to vivid colors moving quickly. **At the beginning and end of this scene the FPS seems to make the animation odd because it increases and decreases, respectively. Pausing in these beginning and ending moments on DVD results in seeing Patrick animated with large pixels. *When Patrick pushes the pilot out of the plane the scene breifly clips to a perspective outside of the window where the pilot falls out, with Patrick and SpongeBob watching in the background. If you look closely at SpongeBob in this scene he has no red tie. The tie reappears when it cuts back to Patrick and SpongeBob. It's almost impossible to notice this unless you pause it while watching on DVD. *When the pilot is shown in the ocean he falls on the same raft the waiter is. In the time between when they fell, the plane would have moved several miles and they would not land anywhere close to each other. *At the end of the episode, they all land in the same place where the waiter and pilot are. The plane would not land directly next to this point, but rather half a mile away from it considering the plane's momentum. Character Revelations *It is revealed Patrick and SpongeBob have known each other for 26 years. *It is revealed Patrick is allergic to seanuts. Cultural References *"Harry Otter And The Deathly Hallows" is an obvious reference to "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows", a famous book written by author J. K. Rowling. *Seanuts are an obvious parody of peanuts, and the fact many people are highly allergic to peanuts is somewhat applied to seanuts when Patrick says he's allergic to seanuts and he sneezes so hard the waiter is blasted out of the window. *SpongeBob's quote "I wonder what this E means on the gauge" is quoted directly from the famous, now-cancelled comic strip "Calvin And Hobbes" which was written by Bill Watterson. Episode Reception Write reviews below on the bulletin list. Or if you want to give it an anonymous twist, you can rate it via poll on a scale of one to ten. * Rate this episode on a scale of 1 to 10! 10 is not a valid number to describe this. It's too low. 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 This does not deserve to be rated. This episode was terrible! Episode Navigation The small box below serves as a navigation for other ADWSS season 1 episodes. Go ahead and read the others if you want to! Category:Episodes Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants